1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the packing box, and more particularly, to a packing box transformable to a real scenery display table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional packing boxes have only the storage function so that the packing boxes are discarded when the objects inside are taken out. Therefore, it causes an unnecessary waste. In addition, many objects after taking out from the packing box require another display table to be placed upon for product demonstration and watching enjoyment. Accordingly, these kinds of products need an additional display table; however, the display table has a large volume, and this is unfavorable for packaging and transport. Moreover, the cost will be raised.